Polaroid
by AlxaDelta
Summary: What if it had not been Sora who died but Orihime. A story from the side characters perspectives.
1. Orihime

**Polaroid**

By: Alxadelta

 **Chapter 1**

Her silver glowing eyes opened in the halls of Las Noches. It was her first time there not any regular hollow was allowed close to the palace. That was not the only strange thing. Her seemingly insatiable hunger was gone. She looked down at the floor where she was kneeling to see her long pale locks polling by her hands, her pale human hands. With disbelief she touched her face feeling soft skin and not her mask as she expected. She inspected her body and noticed the hollow hole in her hand. She brought her hands to her head feeling hard bone in the left side of her head.

"She doesn't seem stronger than others, so much for creating stronger arrancar." She looked to the voices finding two shinigami staring at her.

"Well maybe for a first try we shouldn't have used a simple Menos Grande. If Arrancar are created from Vasto Lordes then we would have done better using a Vasto Lorde Aizen-sama."

"Ah look at her Gin, it seems we have caught her attention. Now why don't you tell us your name princess?"

"Princess?" She recalled, "when I was alive, they called me princess." she continued to touch the bone knit between her hair noticing it was a flower. She saw Gin smiling at her filling her with a strange discomfort.

"We shouldn't we you some clothes shouldn't we, princess." He spoke with a mocking tone. She looked down at her nakedness and felt her body reden. She frantically moved her hands to cover herself not noticing the dagger she was holding in her left hand.

"Ouch!" she dropped her zanpakuto holding her injured breast as blood dripped to the white floors. Within a second her injuries had been healed.

"Interesting, Gin take her away I shall continue experimenting, after all this is just one of many numeros we will make."

* * *

The palace was lonely, the princess could feel other reitetsu moving around and changing within the palace walls as she dressed herself. The room she had been taken was meant to house ten arrancar yet every bed was empty with a trunk at the feet of each bed. She opened each looking for clothes that fit taking different items from each trunk and dressing herself slowly and carefully. She stretched her sleeves over her hands to cover her hollow hole ashamed of what it meant. She hadn't died too long ago and she had spent more time as a human than as a hollow. The princess was tired she had not slept since the day she died. She had not noticed, as a Menos she never required sleep but as an arrancar she was exhausted. It had taken too much energy to transition, so she lay in bed and closed her eyes, then opened them again. She felt a reitetsu changing and she strangely felt drawn to it. She followed its strength as it moved through the halls and the numbers in the doors started decreasing 30, 20, 11, then she turned the hall 10, then upstairs 9, turn the hall 8, the next hall 7, another set of stairs and one long hall with both 6, 5, and continued up to number 4 being given the whole floor to itself and she opened the door falling from the strength of his reitetsu. She laid her hands on the floor using her hollowed hand as support to stand forward and look into his deep green eyes.


	2. Sora

Chapter 2

Life is unfair he had always known that, but the car accident only proved it further. It should have been him that died not her. He told himself that a million times. It was his fault he was supposed to protect her she was his little sister his baby girl and now she was dead. It was all his fault they were fighting, he should have just let her be and pay attention to the road but still everyone said it wasn't his fault. That it was the drunk driver that caused it and more than anything he wanted that to be true. He couldn't forget the last words he said to her

"Why Orihime, why can't you act like a normal girl for once!" He shouted. With tears on her eyes she screamed back at him.

"I hate you! I wis-!" her words were cut short by the impact as the truck feel over their car. She was killed instantly and he only had a broken arm. He remembered her broken body and the sound of the ambulance how they had to use a saw to break open the car and recover her remains.

He had been working and studying for her, to give her a better life. How ironic can life be, now that he finished school and was working on his career she was dead.

He smiled as one of the secretaries walked into his office.

"New student Kuchiki Rukia is here for her physical."

"Thank you!" He said hiding his pain though a smile. A short girl walked and he started looking for papers in his desk.

"Here have your parents fill this out and bring it back tomorrow." He said handing her a three different forms. "Now please stand on the scale." She stood as he took her weight and height and filled it into another form.

"Aren't nurses supposed to be girls?"she asked him.

"Some would say men are just as well suited for nursing as women."

"I though a nurse was the woman who fed the babies?"

"No that is a wet nurse. Now sit down here I'm going to take your blood pressure." He cuffed her arm and took the thermometer, "open your mouth please." She did as she was told. "OK close it and leave it under your tongue."he smiled at her and wrote down her blood pressure. "So your blood pressure seems a little low, did you have breakfast?" she moved her head signalling no and he smiled taking the thermometer out of her mouth.

"No I didn't."

"Well your temperature is fine so I will give you a snack and see if the readings change OK?" He smiled kindly "Here have a snack." He said pulling out orange juice and crackers from a box.

"Thanks!" She said devouring the small snack while smiling.

"Now let me take your blood pressure again." He took her blood pressure for a second time getting better readings. "All set that is all for today you may now go to class."

"Thanks nurse…?"

"Inoue, Nurse Inoue."

"Thank you Nurse Inoue."she bowed and took her leave.


	3. Orihime 2

Chapter 3

She looked into his green orbs taking in the pain his unrestrained strength was causing her.

"Why are you here woman?" He asked calm and collected as his reitetsu fell allowing her to breathe again. She wanted to respond but her jaw was locked, in fact all her joints were locked in place. She kept quiet kneeling tears running down her eyes. She looked up to see him brushing his thumb against her cheek, "why are you crying woman?"

Life was strange but death, death was something else completely. In life she was burdened by her feelings and emotions. In death she could barely even feel anything, yet she cried.

"I don't know." She looked down at her feet. She couldn't control what came out of her mouth after that. "I came here to serve you." She looked at him directly in the eyes. "I am meant to be your fracción."

"Only espadas get fracciones no one has been given ranks as off today, how could you know the rank Aizen-sama would give anyone in his army?"

"I know. I was the first arrancar he created, I've seen and felt the reitetsu of every single arrancar. Those who were here before I was created, are very weak in comparison. This who came after me, well none come even close to your strength. They also sent you here to dress, if they hasn't seen your potential why let you into this room."

"Don't be ridiculous woman this room means nothing. It was the only room with clothing my size it seems." He pulled the shirt closer to his body yet it still seemed oversized on him.

"It's still too big," she said thinking out loud before undoing his sash holding his shirt down. He quickly took a step back holding his zanpakuto letting his pants fall down his waist exposing the fact that he had nothing underneath. She bowed quickly trying not to tilt her head just a little upwards to see his manhood. "I'm sorry I am was trying to see if I could fix it!"

"What is your name woman."

"Orihime, I can only remember that much"

"Orihime, you can fix this?" He asked his tone of voice had not changed the whole time, there was not a hint of the anger that she expected.

"I can, but once you are an espada I want to be your fracción."

"I can see no benefit you get from this, you serve me this once and then you would serve me for the rest of eternity. Tell me woman what is it you truly want." She looked into his eyes and decided to just go with the truth.

"I have seen just how strong everyone else is. In truth if it weren't for Aizen-sama I would have died a painful death as a menos, and now that I am an arrancar I would still die just as quickly." Orihime paused taking a deep breath to continue "there are hundreds of hollows who wouldn't hesitate to kill me, the only way I can survive is under the protection of someone stronger. I want you to protect me, and in exchange I will serve you to my dying breath." She looked up ignoring his nakedness. He gave her his clothes and sat on the bed.


	4. Sora 2

Sora walked through the park on his way back home with the groceries. He looked down to see two students playing baseball.

"Ah so it is Kuchiki Rukia, and Kurosaki Ichigo who would have guessed."

"Nurse Inoue what are you doing here?" asked Rukia.

"Just walking home, how's your father Ichigo?"

"Fine as always Inoue-san, asking when will you visit?"

"I'll pass by this weekend." Sora smiled raising his hand to wave goodbye.

"Wait nurse Inoue what happened to your arm?" asked Rukia concerned.

"Just burnt myself with the cooking, always happens." she looked at hims concerned as Ichigo smiled and responded

"You should get a wife already!"

"Stop acting like your father kurosaki-kun!"

"Take care Sora!"

"You too Ichigo." with that he left back home where someone was waiting at the door.

"Good afternoon Inoue-san" Tatsuki bowed.

"Good afternoon Arisawa-san, what brings you here?" he sighed not wanting to acknowledge why.

"Don't act like you don't know what day it is."

"I know," he said with a heavy heart. "Want to come inside I want to leave the groceries at home before we go."

"Sure." he unlocked the door and they walked inside. He unpacked the groceries carefully placing a bouquet of flowers in the table.

"It's rare to see you in a dress Arisawa-san" He said smiling as he opened the refrigerator door.

"I thought my mother might like it better this way, even if it's only for a day." Sora placed his hand on her cheek feeling her soft clean skin. It felt strange to his fingers to touch her for anything other than cleaning her wounds.

"It's still nice." With that he pulled away and continued putting away the groceries as if nothing happened. He took out a small bouquet of flowers and gave them to Tatsuki. "Don't worry I didn't forget yours. Let's go." He offered her his hand and she took it sighing.

"It is time."

They walked in a somber silence as the sun went down and the streetlights were turned on. Then they finally reached the cemetery. Sora knelt at his sister's grave while Tatsuki knelt on the grave next to it. Gave a quick glance at the girl beside him when she started speaking.

"Inoue-san, there is bloo-"

"Look out!" He saw the blood pooling in front of her and jumped in front of her to protect her, his soul leaving his body in the process.


	5. Ichigo

**Chapter 6**

"Take care Sora!"

"You too Ichigo." After waving goodbye Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Just looking at him wears me out, is he really alright?" said Ichigo folding his arms in front of him.

"So, nurse Inoue?" Rukia said looking away, catching Ichigo's attention.

"Hmn?"

"are you close?" She asked him.

"Well I guess so. He worked for my father for a while, he was always nice."

"Any family?"

"One… he had a younger sister." Ichigo's voice softened and he looked up to the sky in silence.

"Had?" Rukia asked still not looking at him.

"She died three years ago. It was all over the news. It was a five car collision caused by a drunk driver. My father was one of the first to respond since it happened so close by, since I was already on my way to school I followed him. We got him out of the car, my dad was the one to pronounce her dead but it still took hours to recover her body. After the accident my father would constantly check on him, make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Eventually he offered him a job in the clinic and helped him get the job in the school. But why are you asking this, you seem interested in him."

"Not really, I'm not interested." she said looking him in the eye.

"What the hell is that!"

"Now! let's go home too!" She commanded, he followed reluctantly.

"Oh yea, where do you always leave to?"

"Heh, what! You are interested in my personal life!" she said with a smug look on her face.

"In not interested in that!"

"Then don't ask."

* * *

He heard a beeping sound behind him, he placed the nail clippers in the ground and looked behind him.

"What's this at this hour? Yuzu or Karin playing video games or something?" He asked himself. "It stopped." He said going back to clipping his nails.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted at him jumping out of the closet.

"You! Since when have you been there!" she shouted back in shock.

"Forget about that! It's an order!"

"Meaning a hollow will appear? WHERE!" she started putting in her glove and spoke,

"the time and place after both now and here!" She said as she hit him with her gloved hand allowing him to become shinigami. He watched as the hollow ripped through his bedroom wall. "Go for the head" Rukia shouted at him as he swung his sword.

"I know!" He said as his blade slashed through a hard bone skull drawing a faint amount of blood from the creature. He had caused some damage but not enough to cleanse the hollow. It quickly turned around and escaped.

"She got away!"

"We are going after her!" Said Ichigo running after the hollow.

"WAIT!" Rukia shouted at him.

"What it going on…"He asked looking back at Rukia.

"That was… Inoue's sister…! I told you that sneaking up from behind and killing in iit one hit was the basics against a hollow right… That is to protect against being damaged… but, there's also one more important reason. To kill them in one hit...and avoid seeing the hollow's identity! Because all hollows are souls of formerly normal humans!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Inoue-san, the is bloo-"

"Look out!


	6. Sora 3

Chapter 7

Sora pushes her out of the way and Tatsuki's body was thrown it the floor as blood dripped open from her shoulder.

"What is this, why is blood…? Inoue-san!" She crawls towards his unconscious body but is lifted from the floor. She feels her body being surrounded as if a snake was trying to drain the life out of her.

Sora looks down at the chain in his chest giving it a tug.

"What is going on?" he looks up at the creature holding Tatsuki shouting at her in desperation only thinking on how to save the girl in front of him. He ran as fast as he could tackling the hollow's arm causing it to let go of Tatsuki who now laid screaming in agony on the cold cemetery floor. "ARISAWA-SAN GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted at her. "ARISAWA-SAN, ARISAWA-SAN TATSUKI!" He shouted in desperation shaking her body to no avail. She didn't even seem to be looking at him.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER! How dare you even say her name! All these years I tried to protect her but you are still here!" The hollow spoke as it crawled its skeletal form towards the both of them. It's long thin fingers preparing to squeeze his form to eat his soul. He held Tatsuki's arm closed his eyes preparing for the pain. When in never came he opened them.

"Ichigo"

"You Interfere!" she said in disgust as blood dripped from inside her bones.

"Sorry but.. That's my job.. If you want to kill them you better kill me first." the hollow stared at Ichigo as if thinking finally he spoke again. Turning his head towards Sora and asked, "you? Why can you see me?"

"Why?" Sora asked looking confused.

"Isn't it obvious, he is already dead. You are to late, so why don't you just leave already?" She said and with a skeletal leg kicked Ichigo away. "LEAVE US ALONE!" He held onto a gravestone. It protected his fall but it also broke in the process.

"Damn it!" he said looking the the cement pieces in his hands.

"For a guy spouting big words, you sure are slow." She crawled towards him opening her mouth and liquid acid flew from her mouth.

Sora had taken an unconscious Tatsuki into his arms and ran as far as his chain would let him. He tugged at the chain wanting nothing more than to rip it out of his chest.

"No!" He heard Kuchiki say and looked up at her. Screaming at Ichigo's form. "Ichigo! Wake up! Ichigo please!" He looked at the girl in his arms, he had to do something, but he didn't. He sat there frozen looking at the creature crawling towards him. He was going to die and was too scared to do anything about it.

In a second they were both in the hollow's grip.

"Tatsuki sweetie, can't you hear me! Don't be afraid love, we will all be together in death and you will be safe with me. I will kill the bad man, no one will hurt you." She said squeezing both of them. Sora heard something snap and Tatsuki scream in pain. The sound broke his fear and he bit hard into the hand around them. "STOP fighting! I WILL KILL YOU, I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" She screamed digging her nails into Sora. He let out a scream in pain when he was let go. Ichigo had cut the hollow's arms.

"What kind of parent would hurt their daughter like that!" He heard Ichigo's words and they weighed in him like a hundred pounds. Mine would he thought to himself placing his hand over the chain in his chest. He didn't feel such a strange urge to pull on it now. Holding a crying Tatsuki in his arms calmed the urge, so he decided to walk back to where his body lay and placed her next to him. He saw ichigo get knocked back again and the hollow run towards them. He had to do something, he remembered he had been able to tackle her once maybe he could do it again.

He ran towards the hollow as fast as he could and braced himself for impact. Then he noticed as he ran the hollow opened its mouth.


	7. Orihime 3

**I rate things M for the case where chapters like this come to life, you can consider yourself warned-**

Chapter 8

She traced the four on his chest with her fingers.

"Is that necessary woman?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"Did it hurt?" She asked looking into his eyes with fear. She was going to be next.

"I don't remember." She kept quiet frowning at his answer. "I was unconscious though the process, if it was painful I truly don't know." he said with a monotone expression.

"Mine will be on my neck, it's weird I never thought about getting a tattoo." She smiled nervously. Taking a deep breath she continued, "It will only be a few hours, then I'll be back like nothing ever happened." she said more to herself rather than to him. "Will you walk me there, if I go alone I will get lost!"

"Let's go then." He stood up and Orihime followed grabbing his shirt and helping him dress as they walked out. She closed the door behind them and hurried behind Ulquiorra. As they passed a window on one of the many halls she stopped to look at the desert outside. "Woman!" he didn't have to turn to know she was spacing out again. It was one of her bad habit that not surprisingly had nearly killed her more than once in his care.

"Oh," She continued after him and started humming to herself. Forgetting where she was being taken to begin with. "It is very lonely today, I don't feel anyone's reitetsu around."

"It appears most are out in the desert." He responded.

" How come?" Orihime asked seeming half awake.

"The espada are fighting for the position of the third and the rest of the arrancar seem to find it, entertaining." That snapped out of her daze.

"Wait what?" She asked fastening her pace to be next to the fourth.

"You should not concern yourself with trash, fighting for entertainment is simply repulsive." he said not sparing a glance at her letting her hover to his right.

"No about the third, what happened with Nelliel?" She said concern showing in her features. He finally met her eyes as they walked down the staircase.

"She was tricked out of her ranking by Nnoitra. No one has seen her since there, she was exiled from Las Noches."

"How?!" She asked with wide eyes.

"we are here, I shall wait for you outside. It should only take a few hours." He leaned on the wall hands in his pockets as she looked at the wide doors leading to the throne room. "After this you should be somewhat stronger."

"Thanks!" She said nervously leaning her head on the door without pushing it open. He was confused by her words she could feel it. Whenever she did something that confused him he would did daggers into her skin with his eyes. With that she placed her hands on the doors and pushed them open.

Her eyes were closed but she could feel heavy breathing on her face. She woke with a start sitting up before even opening her eyes. The impact made her head fall back into the pillow.

"Oww" she cried out tears in her eyes. She opened her eyes to find Ulquiorra rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "Sorry." She says carefully. He didn't respond just looked at her frowning. He started pulling down the collar of her dress. She stopped him by holding his hand. "What are you doing?" She asked lacing his fingers with hers blushing.

"You said it would most likely be in your neck." He stated blankly.

"Oh!" She said suddenly remembering. She stood up and ran to the mirror unzipping her dress. She looked around her neck finding nothing. She looked at her back and then her breast but there was nothing. Then she zipped up her dress again and took off her shoes checking her ankles and found nothing. She finally undid her black belt letting her pants fall to the floor. She looked at her legs and thighs not seeing anything. "I can't find it."she was desperate nearly with tears on her eyes, maybe she was too weak to get any ranking.

"Take off your dress woman." he commanded in a gentle yet uncaring manner.

"What!" she said getting flustered.

"A fracción is supposed to follow her espada's command, or not?" he asked. She just blushed and did as she was told striping completely naked. She covered herself with her hands not looking anywhere but the ground. "Raise your hands" he said. She didn't hesitate to follow command. He made circles around her looking very intently at her body. "Lay on the bed." He continued, she did as she was told without saying a word. "Open your legs woman." He said only that gentleness she had perceived at the beginning was gone only his cold commanding tone. She hesitated but did as she was told the wetness between her legs making her uncomfortable. He spread her legs wider with his hands and gently touched her inner thighs. "There it is." He said looking up at her face. She looked down we're he had placed his hands. It was the number 99

 **Fourth of July weekend has been keeping me busy so I've been taking longer to update, also I probably won't update the fourth because well, it's the fourth and I'm from Murica!**


	8. Sora4

**So I finally came back from holiday, sorry for the delay**

Chapter 9

His arm entered the hollow's mouth and he pushed it back with as much strength as he could. She screamed and bit down onto his arm trying to rip it apart but he didn't stop pushing back.

"Stop! She is mine!!!"

"No!" Inoue screamed out. "Tatsuki's mother was kind and loved her daughter, she sacrificed her life for her and would never hurt her! She is not yours!" He pressed back stronger no longer feeling any pain.

"What do you know about being a mother, I gave my life for her, why shouldn't she give her life for me!" She finished the sentence and bit down hard on his arm pulling him away from his body. He felt the chain on his chest pulling hard when he looked to his chest it was only hanging by a thin thread of flesh. He grabbed it with his hands to pull it only for the hollow to toss him out of her mouth while he was distracted.

"No" he whispered to himself running towards Tatsuki. He fell before reaching Tatsuki exhausted. His head had hit a gravestone hard leaving a large crack across it. He looked at it reading the name "Orihime, I'm sorry!" he said tears in his eyes. Then he stood up and continued running. Ichigo was back swinging his sword toward the hollow but she easily blocked it. He ran shouting "You monster!" he kicked the hollow with all his strength it just made her laugh.

"You pathetic little man still trying to take her away!"

"You hurt her! You hurt my princess! She is already dead, she suffered so much and you still damaged her!" He kicked and cried not caring he wasn't causing damage at all.

"How Dare YOU say That!" She spat at him with one hand she held back Ichigo's sword and she stepped on Sora with the other one.

"SHE WAS MY SISTER, AND SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL AND SHE WAS PRECIOUS, AND SHE IS NOT HERE!" He said sobbing, "you ate her soul didn't you!" he coughed out blood as she placed more weight on him.

"The little girl from over there," she said looking back at the fractured gravestone. "Believe me when I say, you don't want to find her." She pushed harder and the chain on his neck started shaking. Then the pressure stopped. He could see her mask cracking and he looked as the human face underneath it. Kind eyes looked into his and slowly banished. Behind her was Ichigo holding his sword as if he had just stabbed the woman that used to be killing him, perhaps he had. He saw Kuchiki-san by his side healing his wounds almost as if it we're magic.

"How are your wounds?" He heard Ichigo ask.

"Almost completely healed but nevermind that, you had a lot of explaining to d-" he saw a small explosion in front of his face and passed out.

He woke up at his home next to Tatsuki. He had a bad headache and had a faint recollection of what happened the day before.

"No, it couldn't have?" he looked at the girl passed out next to him "Tatsuki-san,"he shook her carefully. "Tatsuki-san! TATSUKI-SAN!" with that she awoke.

"Sora-kun what happened?"

"Did we get drunk and fight two bazooka wielding sumo-wrestlers?" she looked at him holding her pounding head.

"I think we did."


	9. Orihime 4

Chapter 10

She placed her hands in her abdomen making pressure. She felt as if a sword was twisting her insides slowly and painfully as she lay in bed. It was like her energy and strength had been stolen but she only stayed quiet laying in bed trying not to wake up her espada.

"Woman, it smells like blood." Her face reddened upon hearing his words.

"I know," she answered turning towards him. "I'm sorry."

"You are bleeding." He said looking only at her face.

"I know don't worry, it's normal." She said with a small smile.

"How is writhing in pain normal." He asked his same blank expression in his face.

"One of my defects, I spent very little time as a hollow before becoming an arrancar, and that makes me keep some features I had from when I was alive. The bleeding in one, and it is not normal for a hollow but it is for me." She uncovered her hand showing the hole in it. "This is also why my hole is on such an odd place, at least I think so."

"Can't you just heal yourself, or close the wound least instead of bleeding all over the bed sheets like human trash." He said turning away from her and standing up to dress himself.

"It doesn't work that way and you know it." She sat on the bed and stretched herself ignoring the pain. She took off the robe she was wearing to put on a white dress and black pants. She turned around to look at her espada who dressed as well. Perhaps feeding would help.

Reaching the mess hall it was obvious which table was for the espada and which was for the lower numeros. The table on the center was round with a white tablecloth and cushioned chairs. The rest were grey rectangular tables with benches instead in chairs.

The walked towards a line in the edge where the rations of a thick pink paste were boiling next to a slide of bread. She served them both a small portion of the paste and two slices of bread. They walked slowly towards a lonely table in the corner of the room.

She poked at her food not wanting to taste the awful paste.

"Do you know how they make this?" she said taking the bread in her hands.

"Yes, eat woman we have a mission today and I don't need you weaker than you already are."

"How!" She asked excited.

"You have a tendency to faint when you don't eat." He said taking a spoonful of paste into his mouth.

"No, I meant how do they make the paste, it taste so bland. How do you even eat it."

"Eating is easy woman, you place it in your mouth and swallow, it's almost stupidly easy." Her face reddened embarrassed at his remark.

" I CAN MAKE SOMETHING BETTER!" she said standing up.

"Have you ever even cooked Orihime?" He asked with caution.

"Yes!" She lied.


	10. Sora 5

Chapter 11

He put an ice pack on his sore arm and gave another one to Tatsuki to place on her head.

"I must have slept in a bad position, my arm hurts as hell." He yawned and turned on the coffee machine.

"My head feels like it's going to explode." Tatsuki said sitting up in the couch. "I shouldn't got to school today." The hot coffee fell into the pot making the blunt sound of water turning to steam.

"I wish I could be absent but I like my job, sadly." Sora smiled taking out two cups.

"Solo, I've been thinking about it," she said hesitating. He poured the coffee and gave her the blue cup keeping the pink cup to himself. "I think I would like to be a martial arts teacher," his eyes saddened with her words.

"Good it is already late so I should be going. You can take a shower and you left extra clothes from last time."

"Thanks," with a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek he was out and she was blushing. He reached his office to find his first visit of the day already waiting for him.

"Sado it is, sorry for being late I had a few mishaps on my way.So why are you here?" The boy showed his bruised arm with a long red gash across it. "What happened to you!?"

"A steel beam fell on top of me," he answered.

"Do you want me to write you a slip to go home?!" Sore asked alarmed taking out a pen and searching for paper.

"Can you just put a bandage around it, I'm already late for class." Sora only sighed.

"Sit down." He pointed towards the bed in the office. "You can rest your head for a while if you need to." Sado placed a bird on a small table and played down falling asleep. Sora looked at the creature, "awww, what are you doing here!" He asked the bird playfully poking it's pink cheeks.

"I'm here with Sado-kun sir." The bird responded.

"What!" Sora screamed falling away from the bird.

"What happened sir?" The bird asked.

"You, you, YOU CAN TALK!" Sora jumps away from the talking animal and starts hyperventilating. His head feels heavy and he starts becoming dizzy and with that Sora falls into unconsciousness.

Sora wakes up to a loud ringing. He instinctively picks up his phone and answers.

"Hello?"

"Sora-kun! Finally I need you at the clinic right now!" Sora sits up immediately hearing the distressed voice of his friend and teacher.

"Kurosaki-san what happened!?"

"There was a car accident, the hospital ain't opening beds we need you here!" With that the old man hanged up the phone leaving Sora shocked in the floor. He ran towards the door forgetting his coat, quickly clocking out and running towards the clinic.

"Sora-kun perfect help me take the big guy to a bed then help the girls giving the other patients their medicine!" His friend said while carrying Sado with all his strength. He slid his arm under the boy's and took him towards the bed.

"What happened?" He asked as the carried the boy.

"A car accident in the intersection, a three car collision with at least five injured luckily for now no dead." they laid Sado in bed carefully and continued. "they keep bringing more people in, two of the patients I've seen were pedestrians."

"We'll manage boss," with that Sora walked to the medicine cabinet and as he sorted through the vials his hands were shaking. It was not his first time doing this he knew which chemicals to use and how to administer them the memories here drilled into his head just like the memories of his dead but he couldn't show it. He had to save some lives today not ponder with one that was already gone. He heard the ambulance in the distance, the shout of the girls, the screech of a bird, the sound of two vials clanking together as he held them with unsteady hands. Then he walked towards the patients unafraid. The clanking stopped.


	11. Inoue

**Chapter 12 (I might update this chapter later or continue it as a new chapter, what is the best option?)**

 **Two weeks later…**

"it's raining," he said looking out her bedroom window.

"No way! But it was sunny during the day!" She stood up to look out the window.

"So, Tatsuki-san can I borrow your umbrella?"

"Sure but… Don't you want to stay over, I mean my dad won't be back this week and your house does get cold at night." She blushed lightly at the implications

"Actually I got kicked out of there." he said laughing lightly.

"WHAT! Where are you living now!"

"Out in the cold out colors!" He said raising his hands dramatically almost as in a theatrical dance number displaying his misery. Then dropping his body to the floor as in fainting.

"YOU SLEEP OUTDOORS!" Tatsuki said shocked.

"Hahahaha, no it was just a joke!"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Anyhow don't worry about me I'm sleeping in a hotel till I find a new place, who knows maybe I'll stop renting."

"Finally, haha."

"Laugh all you want, you haven't felt the horror of being kicked out of your house."

"Why did they even kicked you out?" Tatsuki asked.

"The landlord just said she didn't approve of my modern lifestyle, whatever that means. "he said confused.

"That makes no sense."

"I know, maybe it had to do with all that drinking the other day?"

"How did we even get home?"

"I don't remember, someone had to bring us there but the only one with keys apart from me was kurosaki and he would have told me." He looked away thinking about his old friend.

"why did you even let me drink I'm a minor?" Tatsuki asked even more confused now.

"Cuss we're both stupid and made dumb choices." Sora answered half sarcastically.

"Do you think I'm pregnant?" she asked trying to remember that night.

"No I would remember that." Sora kissed her forehead and took a step towards the door. "I should be going now." He said smiling.

"You should, see ya at the show!" She waved as he stepped out the door.

"See you there!"

* * *

Sora was standing two feet behind her trying not to make is gaze too obvious.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hearing the ghastly scream he noticed Tatsuki taking a step back in fear.

"What is this voice,?" Sora hears Tatsuki mutter. He took a step forward letting their hands brush against each other but not looking at her face.

"Sora, you too?" She said looking at him. He held her hand closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before looking back at her.

"I thought so, you too." They looked forward together and afraid.

"And now the broadcast will begin! In 5! 4! 3! 2!... Good evening everyone. Tonight's ghost bust is entitled the 'Emergency Live Broadcast Special' And we have come to the abandoned hospital in Karakura town, Tokyo… They say that night after night, when a vengeful spirit's cry can be heard, the good local citizens do not come near the hospital. Surely that man will have something for us tonight!" They were quiet as the rest of the public roared around them. "And here he comes! The charismatic spirit medium of the new century! Messenger of Hell! Misteer Don! Kanonjiii!" A helicopter passed above them and the medium jumps from the helicopter.

"How's it going babies! Spirits are always with you!" The parachute opens and he shouts, "Bohahahaha!"


	12. Inoue P-2

**sorry for the long delay**

Chapter 12-2

Tatsuki could feel a chill going down her spine as they watched the monstrous creature on the roof. Within a second she sees Ichigo cutting the creatures mask and it disappears. The pressure in her chest dropped and time seemed to slow. Tatsuki watched as the people left slowly around her and felt invisible, her hand lightly brushed Sora and they let the broadcast end and the people leave without saying a word and then they turned around and walked towards Tatsuki's home.

"So, the other day?" Sora asked nervously.

"yea?" She looked at him confused half dazed.

"Why did you think you were," Soda placed his hands on top of his stomach and made it as big as he could making a large belly.

"Oh, nothing I haven't been feeling well lately, I've been somewhat lethargic."

"But you can't be pregnant if you haven't done it." He asked raising one eyebrow at her. "And as much as I like you, you are still a minor and I don't want to go to prison."

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO GET ME PREGNANT! Geez I swear you are like Pervy McPedophile!" Sora covered his face with her comment and let out a nervous laugh.

"So who got you pregnant if it was not me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Thankfully no one!" They both laughed as they got closer to her house till they were only two houses away. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Take care Tatsuki," he whispered to her. She turned around and her father was already waiting for her at the fence "AND NO MORE DRINKING FOR YOU YOUNG LADY!" he shouted at her she only laughed and her father waved at him with a smile

"Thanks for bringing her home Inoue!" Sora only waved back and walked towards his own house.

the next day*

Sora clocked out and got out of the office. He locked the door behind him knowing he was the last one out. The moment he was out of the building he se the creature. It was huge looming over the gym. Fear consumed him, he wanted to run away as fast as he could but the fear has paralyzed him. Then he heard a voice

"I'm going home this is ridiculous!"

"Hey!" Tatsuki, he could recognize her voice anywhere, he had to get her out to safety.

"Good afternoon ladies shouldn't you be home?"

"Yes but the Judo club made a mess and she needs to clean it up." Said the girl with glasses as she walked away.

"Come on Arisawa-san I need ask students out so I can close campus." he said as calmly as he could.

"Hey Chizuru you are also supposed to help!" Tatsuki shouted at the girl. The girl groaned and stomped her feet as she walked back to the broken glass and continued cleaning. Sora has his hands into fist and his body was slightly trembling but not enough for the girls to notice. He looked back at the hollow to find it gone.

"I'm gonna change, just wait for me a minute." said Tatsuki

"Hey Tatsuki! Wait!" Sora shouted after her but she still went inside. He turned around to look for the hollow again. This time he found it right above them.


End file.
